1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a method for controlling electronic parcel package compartment systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
International Publication No. WO 01/63494 A2 discloses a computer-controlled system for delivering goods in which one or more locker systems are connected to a server that administers and provides the processes and data for the ordering of goods, their delivery, and the operation of the locker system.